thaumcraft_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Thaumaturge's Robes
In addition to Thaumaturge Robes, there are 2 other similar pieces of equipment that can be crafted after the user has researched Enchanted Fabric, the Leggings and the Boots Here's a video that shows you how thaumaturge's robes works http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGYSV8weUiA Thaumonomicon Entry The Thaumaturges robes are a kind of armor that can only be crafted after the user has researched Enchanted Fabric. It provides a vis discount when worn. From the Thaumonomicon: You have discovered patterns to create cloth robes from magical fabric. These robes have similar protective properties to leather armor, but they are much more durable than mundane materials could ever be. They also hold mystical enchantments very well and can hold powerful magic much better than even expensive armor. Lastly the various pieces of this outfit grant a small discount to the amount of vis drained from casting wands when you use them. Research Thaumaturge's Robes The armor protection is of that as a leather, however in an enchanting table it has the ability to hold two enchantments from a single Level 7. It is believed that the Robes have the enchanting capabilities as golden tools and armor. Just simply head to your Arcane Worktable and place in the fabric as though you a re making any chest armor, and cost 50 vis upon wearing alone it seems to give a small discount, for items that would require 40 vis (the boots), it reduces it to 39. but for smaller vis required items like 5 (the fabric) it doesn't reduce. At this time I am unsure of the exact value of vis discount it offers. In the Research Table The Robes offer the following. Pannus : 77 Bestiola : 19 Vinculum : 19 Praecantatio : 11 Bestia : 6 Thaumaturge's Leggings As with the Robes, the Leggings have the same durability as it's leather counterpart, and is suggested to not wear in the heat of combat without enchanting. They are just as powerful in the enchanting table, and can offer some strong enchants such as Fire Protection II at 15 experience levels. Upon Wearing alone it seems to give the same vis discount as the robes, but again at this time I have no way of knowing if on larger amounts of vis cost if they would reduce more or less. To bind the fabrics together, one must head to the arcane worktable and place them in the pattern that one would talior for themself some leggings. They cost 50 vis, In the Research Table The Robes offer the following. Pannus : 67 Bestiola : 17 Vinculum : 17 Praecantatio : 11 Bestia : 6 Thaumaturge's Boots As the others the Boots have the same durability as it's leather counterpart, and it is advised not to wear in the heat of battle without enchanting it first. Upon wearing alone it seems to give a smaller vis discount than the other two pieces. It is probably because there is less vis woven into the boots. Seeing how they cost a mere 40 vis, and they contain a smaller amount of Praecantatio. To bind the boots follow the same motions as making any footware, with the fabric in the Arcane Worktable In the Research Table The Robes offer the following. Pannus : 38 Bestiola : 10 Vinculum : 10 Praecantatio : 7 Bestia : 3 Category:Tool Category:Item